oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Max cape
|name = Max cape |image = |release = 15 October 2015 |update = The Max Cape |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = No |equipable = Yes |stackable = No |high = No |low = No |destroy = Drop |store = 2277000 |seller = Mac |examine = The cape worn by only the most experienced players. |weight = Inventory: 0.4 Equipped: -4 }} The max cape is a cape available to players who have attained level 99 in all 23 skills. It is sold by Mac for 2,277,000 coins. Mac is located on an island west of the Warriors' Guild, beyond the ladder that leads to Cyclops. To reach him, the player needs a pickaxe and an axe. The minimum total level a player needs for the max cape is 2,277, the minimum amount of experience required being 299,791,913. When purchased, it comes along with a corresponding hood. Its stats are equivalent to a trimmed skillcape. It inherits all the skillcape perks from other skillcapes. Mac will purchase excess max capes for 1,821,600 coins. This can only be done if the player has both the hood and cape in their inventory. Other max cape variants can be refunded in the same manner. The max cape's emote shows all 23 skills flying above the character's head, and a bar graph stylised like the stats interface icon, with the player floating over it. 130px }} Variants Due to game engine limitations, the max cape's colours cannot be changed freely like in RuneScape 3. However, there are several variants of the max cape that are of different colours than the default appearance. Players can use the max cape on certain best-in-slot cape items, which will change the stats of the max cape to those of the item being combined. This requires both the max cape and max hood in their inventory. When combined, the max cape will lose its perks, making it merely a cosmetic enhancement to the original item. Any max cape variants sold back to Mac will only return the max cape and hood; the other item used to create the max cape variant will not be returned. The items that can be combined are as follows: Trivia *When a player buys a max cape, the Wise Old Man, Hans, the RuneScape Guide, and Bob the Cat will congratulate the player via magic: **'Wise Old Man': Hello? **'Player': Huh, who's there? **'Wise Old Man': It's Dionysius here. I'm using my magic to communicate to you. Don't worry. **'Player': What are you doing in my head? **'Wise Old Man': I just wanted to say congratulations '. I've been watching you in your adventures - very well done. **'''Hans: Oh very well done '. Taken you a while, but I knew you could do it. **'''RuneScape Guide: Ahhh ', I knew you had potential when I first met you. My compliments on reaching the pinnacle of your achievements. **''(If Dragon Slayer II has not been completed)'': **Bob the Cat: Meow! **''(Alternatively, if the player is wearing a Catspeak amulet)'': **Bob the Cat': Oh most excellently done old chap! *If a player attempts to purchase a max cape before reaching level 99 in all skills, Mac will say "''None of yer bis'ness." when asked what's in his sack.